Is This Love?
by La Lolita
Summary: this is my first attempt at this type of slash fic so yeah... any way this is about three characters one being voldemort but that's all i'm saying sorry this summary sucks but it's 2am... it's really good though.. hopefully


A.N okay this is my first slash fic to put it lightly um yeah this kind of popped into my head  
  
after I finished writing the poem so yeah anyway thank you every one who has reviewed  
  
me stories thank you ever so much thanks to you I have been able to go on thank you!!!!  
  
*-* !!!(happy star eyes) tell me if you guessed who was talking before the end of the fic  
  
okay? And I know the characters or a bit out of character.  
  
Title: Is this Love?  
  
Write now I'm sitting in the common room thinking to myself. My thoughts are so  
  
confused. I don't know how I feel, but I know I have to tell you soon. Or I think I'll break.  
  
It's in the middle of class now I look at your stern face as you work, and I know, I know the  
  
truth. I know I must talk to you today if possible. Then you give me the opportunity. You  
  
walk up to me and say. " What is this supposed to be? It's completely wrong! -10 points!"  
  
this is my chance! "Professor that is unfair how do you expect me to be able to do this right  
  
if I cant even read your handwriting?" I know I have angered you. " What was that young  
  
man?!" your dark eyes flash at me with anger. " Just what I said Professor, who on earth  
  
could possibly be able to read that? it's completely illegible!" I see your anger grow and  
  
you take 30 more points off, but who cares? You've given me the one thing I wanted to be  
  
able to be with you alone. I act angered, but if someone would take the time they would  
  
see that my eyes show happiness, not anger. I see Malfloy staring at me of all people I think  
  
it ironic that he knew what I was thinking, oh well. over the years I've realized he'd  
  
rather keep things to him self. odd don't you think I'm complementing a Malfloy.  
  
almost laughable really. Oh well, no matter. I have what I wanted. it's 8:00 p.m. the time  
  
you told me to be at your classroom. As I walk in I see him working on a paper he looks up  
  
for a second and observes me and asks " Well? what have you got to say in your defense  
  
before I make you work till dawn?" I look up to meet his eye and I say, " Yes, Professor I do  
  
please be patient and let me finish." And I start reading the paper that I had been working  
  
on for so long. you look completely shocked.  
  
Promise me you'll never change  
  
Now and forever  
  
I love you cause your true  
  
No matter what happens  
  
You'll be there for me  
  
Like an angel watching over me  
  
You're an angel fallen form heaven  
  
If they're really is such a place  
  
I love you  
  
And that's true  
  
Though your world is made up of lies  
  
There's always said  
  
To be a truth in every lie  
  
An I lying I don't really know  
  
But I never said that I was smart  
  
Just a little different  
  
That's to be expected I'm not perfect  
  
But who really is  
  
People said my dad was perfect  
  
But it isn't true  
  
I found he was a jerk  
  
Even though people led me to believe other wise  
  
I saw first hand what he did and I'm sorry  
  
I didn't know  
  
How could I have no one told me what he was really like  
  
I know your not supposed to insult the dead  
  
But it's true  
  
Mommy what did you see in daddy  
  
Was he really nice or did you fall under the spell that he wove?  
  
I don't know any of the answers  
  
But its okay I don't want to know them  
  
Some questions are better left unanswered  
  
But I think I do love you  
  
It doesn't matter what people say  
  
So what if you're much older  
  
So what if it isn't done  
  
Who cares is you're a teacher and I'm your student  
  
I love you and that's all that matters  
  
I'm sorry if I get you in trouble  
  
I'll say I used an unforgivable curse on you  
  
I doesn't matter what people think  
  
I still love you fallen angel  
  
You always look so sad  
  
And I wish I could make all your frowns disappear  
  
I wish I could hear your laugh  
  
It must bet quiet and deep like a calm ocean  
  
I love you and I'm sorry  
  
I know I'm hurting you  
  
With every word I say  
  
But I feel that I will burst  
  
If I do not say it now and forever  
  
I'll write it in my blood  
  
I love you  
  
Severus Snape  
  
His face shows complete shock I don't blame him. I hope he isn't having some sort of  
  
attack. you turns to stare at me searching for the truth, I guess. Suddenly his face shows  
  
pain and he cloches his arm. he's being summoned he doesn't seem sure what to do. I  
  
turn then and start to leave and say, "Professor I'm sorry if I've been a  
  
disturbance I guess your being summoned." my voice is quiet barely a whisper. He walks  
  
up behind me places a hand on my shoulder and says in a gentle almost kind voice, "Don't  
  
waste your time on me. your still young you might not even be love." he then turns and  
  
starts to walk away and says over his shoulder, " Oh and I'm not sure if I'll be coming  
  
back. so please tell Dumbledor not to worry his sorry old head over it. good bye and  
  
good luck." and he's gone I turn and run down the corridors. I don't know for how long  
  
I've been running but it matters not I've reached an odd looking room I walk in and there  
  
on the wall is a mirror and a knife is on a stool right next to it. I guess I will be able to  
  
write your name in blood.  
  
I LOVE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
I think I do love you Snape I hope you come back even if you cant be mine and maybe your  
  
right like you normally are. I stop then and remember something, I am one with Voldemort I  
  
turn to look back to the mirror and my name isn't the only one on the mirror.  
  
I LOVER YOU SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
TOM RIDDLE AND HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
YOU WILL BE OURS  
  
Professor it appears that I'm not the only one who loves you but I think you love no one but  
  
maybe some one else entirely for today he will be Tom's some other day he will be mine.  
  
A.N. okay what did you think remember this is my first gay fic so be nice I really never  
  
meat some one like that how I new was.. Yeah any way this is probably a completely naive  
  
approach at it but I tried (sweat drop) I know that the characters are a bit out of character  
  
but hey!!! Give me a break!!! 


End file.
